unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Tennis: Weakness Tour
'Mario Tennis: Weakness Tour ' is a popular Shame that is the sequel to Mario Tennis. It was released in 2012 for the Shame Boy Color and the Nintendo SD. Plus it's for the Nintendo GamePyramid. Due to its name, many people thought it involved Toadstool who was involved in the Toad Revolt, but they were wrong... Characters You can play as these people: *Mario *Luigi (unlocked) *Peach *Wario *Bowser *Waluigi (unlocked) *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Yoshi *Koopa *New Mario (unlocked) *Weegee (unlocked) *Pickle (unlocked via Nintendo GamePyramid glitch) *Peachycakes (unlocked via Nintendo GamePyramid glitch) *Evil Guy (unlocked via Nintendo GamePyramid glitch) *Alex (unlocked via Nintendo GamePyramid glitch) *Nina (unlocked via Nintendo GamePyramid glitch) *Harry (unlocked via Nintendo GamePyramid glitch) *Kate (unlocked via Nintendo GamePyramid glitch) *Deidara (unlocked by defeating the Daisy of doom) *Chuck Norris (impossible to play as, makes game cartridge and Nintendo GamePyramid/Nintendo SD/Shame Boy Color explode into Bacon) *Bill Cosby (impossible to play as unless you are Bill Cosby himself) *Dora The Explorer (impossible to play as unless game is hacked or you get death stared by Luigi) *Dark Dora the Explorer (only rumored to be in game, the people who say its possible to play as her say you have to defeat Lonk, Shigeru Miyamoto, Link, Weegee, Malleo, Ultimate Malleo, and Ultimate Weegee in story mode which the people say is impossible to do) *Evil Guy (beat fat 'n' slow mode in-game) *Evil Evil Guy (beat fat 'n' slow mode in-game twice) *Evil Evil Evil Guy (beat skinny 'n' fast mode three times) *Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy (beat skinny 'n' fast mode six timestimes if playing Bacon Edition) *Fawful(Defeat the daisy of doom) *Wowser (unlocked by saying "WOWZER WOWZER WOWZER" 9999999 times into the miccharacter is Nintendo SD exclusive) *Cheese (unlocked by eating 999999999999 slices of cheese) *Bill Gates (unlocked by defeating Internet The Explorer or being Bill Gates himself) *Mama Luigi (unlocked by saying BAGEL 99999999999999999 times) *Dork Zeru (unlocked by unlocking Dark Invader) *Dark Invader (unlock the Pit level) Coaches You can not play as these people: *Alex (except via Nintendo GamePyramid glitch) *Nina (except via Nintendo GamePyramid glitch) *Harry (except via Nintendo GamePyramid glitch) *Kate (except via Nintendo GamePyramid glitch) Levels *Cheese (Nobodies stage) *Bacon (Dork Zerus stage) *Dork Star (Dark Invaders stage) *The Pit (Dark Invaders Alternate stage) *You (Everyones stage except Nobody, Dork Zeru, and Dark Invader) Strikers * New New Mario and New Mario (Marios strikers) Trivia *Daisy was originally going to appear in this, as well as Mario Party 634, but she was removed because she was too busy killing people during the production.(she did appear as a boss in-game however) *Peachycakes and Evil Guy were also originally going to appear, but they were too lazy, so they were removed. (but evil guy mysteriously got himself into the game....) *Trivia thing 1 is sorta false.Daisy IS in Mario Party 634, but not in this. *Dork Zeru isn't in the game, but he is. *Dork Zeru has a special intro with Zeru and Dark Dora The Explorer. Category:Mario Tennis